


Jaina and the People-Murdering Notebook of Death

by Angry_Moth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AND READ THE NOTE, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Death, Do Not Take This Serioulsy, I DIDNT WRITE THAT MUCH TEXT FOR YOU TO JUST SKIP IT AND BE CONFUSED, Literally Some Are Barely Mentioned, Multi, Murder, This Will Focus On Jaina, and:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: One day, Jaina Proudmoore stumbles upon a strange notebook.Soon, she learns of the power it holds.Will she resist the temptation? Or, after what happened at Theramore, will this new power turn her into a crazy murderer?
Relationships: Kalecgos/Jaina Proudmoore, Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner, One-sided Bwonsamdi/Jaina Proudmoore, Tyrathan Khort/Vol'jin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short: I was up at 4am yesterday, I had just finished watching the anime Death Note (for the tenth thousand time), and I was thinking about how fun it would be to write a WoW/Death Note crossover. So I wrote it. Since no one else has. Even though Bwonsamdi literally looks like Ryuk. Come on guys, does no one like both of these fandoms!? 
> 
> Be warned: Most of these chapters will be written somewhere between 1am and 5am. Read at your own risk. My brain is horrible when it’s sleep-deprived. 
> 
> Also, if you haven’t watched the anime or read the manga, you can still read this fic. The characters are all from WoW, and the plot is mine: only the idea of a murdering notebook is from Death Note (and some random references that aren’t that important to the plot anyways). 
> 
> Oh, and this fic takes place during the WoW-book “War Crimes” (if you haven’t read it, no problem. Basically, there’s just Garrosh’s trial going on in Pandaria). And one of the characters here is from the WoW-book “Vol’jin: Shadows of the Horde” (again, no problem if you haven’t read it. He’s basically just a human hunter that Bwonsamdi resurrected because Vol’jin told him to (because of gay feelings)). 
> 
> Since the anime has 37 episodes, I thought it would be cool to write that many chapters. They will be hella short though, so be warned. 
> 
> I will try to update twice a week, but we’ll see how that goes, eh? 
> 
> Anyways, that was a long summary. Oh well. Enjoy this wild ride!

It was a terrible day for the loa of death. His worshippers were... well, not really worshipping him, one of his favorite mortals was upset with him (for what reason, Bwonsamdi had no idea) and he was out of apples (again), Oh, and the loa had lost a weapon of mass-destruction somewhere on Azeroth. But that didn’t worry him. No mortal would be smart enough to figure out what it did and how it worked, and even if someone was that cleaver, they surely wouldn’t be stupid enough to use the weapon. Probably. 

Lazily, Bwonsamdi stretched before walking out of his Necropolis and onto Azeroth. 

He needed to get some apples since his “worshippers” were too indolent to do that themselves. 

And, of course, he should find his people-murdering notebook of death. Just in case. 


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s this..?” Jaina muttered. She walked over to the object that certainly hadn’t been on the ground before, and she picked it up. 

“What is it, Jaina?” Varian asked as he followed her. 

“A notebook.” Jaina ran her hand through the white text on the cover. “Death Note... Interesting.” 

“Maybe someone dropped it.” 

Jaina opened the notebook and skimmed the pages. 

“It seems to be blank.” 

“Then I doubt anyone will miss it.” 

“Hm.” Jaina looked around the Temple’s grounds, letting her eyes wander through the people attending Garrosh Hellscream’s trial. She held the notebook in front of her. 

“Doesn’t at least look like anyone’s missing it. No harm in keeping it then, I suppose.” She shrugged. “I needed a new notebook anyways.” 

Varian hummed. “Lucky you.” Jaina turned to glare at the king. 

“I’ll consider myself lucky when Garrosh, and all of his supporters, pay for their horrendous crimes with their lives.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this and left a kudos/commented, I really appreciate the positive feedback <3  
> I'll be posting the next chapter later today or tomorrow.

* * *

“Bwonsamdi,” Vol’jin called out in his dream. “Ya out dere?” 

“Oh, so now ya decided to stop avoiding me?” Vol’jin groaned, annoyed with the loa’s tone. 

“I didn’t avoid ya, I just had a lot on my mind.” 

“Sure... So, what’cha be needing my help for dis time?” 

“I – “ 

“Actually, never mind dat. I be needing your help with something first.” 

Vol’jin’s eye twitched, just like every time he spoke with Bwonsamdi. _This be why I avoided_ _ya_ _._

“Fine,” he replied instead of voicing his annoyance. “What does de Great Bwonsamdi need my help with?” 

“I lost a notebook.” 

“Ya... what?” 

“Ya heard me correctly.” 

“What'cha want me ta do about dat, den?” 

“Nothing special. Just let me know if ya find it, mon, okay?” 

“Okay, sure, I'll let ya know if I find a notebook somewhere... Now can we get onto my actual problem?” 

Bwonsamdi sighed. He, too, was annoyed with his follower... Oh well, he supposed he had a few minutes to spare. It was doubtful anyone had found his notebook just yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave a kudos if you liked this. Feedback is what keeps me writing :)


End file.
